


Untitled

by likeaduck



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeaduck/pseuds/likeaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled snippet on the subject of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Estrella in answer to a post challenging respondents to "MAKE SPRING SEXY!" and originally posted anonymously. Entirely unbetaed and unedited since original posting except to correct a typo.

Spring is finally getting over a Canadian winter, getting past the cold. It's going just a little bit crazy after too long bundled or indoors and running wild, sloshing through soggy grass and getting dirty water everywhere.

It's Ray going outside without his jacket even though it's really not warm enough for that yet, just like he would when he was a kid and his mother told him not to. His boots crunch through the last of the snow and sink a little in the mud.

Spring is Ray getting caught in a sudden downpour, getting soaked through to his skin, sodden tee shirt plastered to his body and his hair flat and shiny, slicked against his forehead. It's Fraser peeling him out of his wet things, smelling damp-fresh-rain on him and licking at the rainwater dripping off his ears. Ray closes his eyes. His eyelashes are wet. He presses chilled, damp fingers against Fraser's neck.


End file.
